


[Cover] a slice of sentiment

by allsovacant



Series: BBC Sherlock - Fanfiction Cover Concept [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:04:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allsovacant/pseuds/allsovacant
Summary: because I got curious about Sherlock's secret and one of my favourite authors recommended this ficlet—wtf that rhymed.





	[Cover] a slice of sentiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a slice of sentiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233578) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



[](https://imgur.com/XLas216)


End file.
